NEJIMARU
by uLiezha
Summary: Aku benci Nejimaru. Benci. Benci. Benci. Titik. Author VS Actreess


**NEJIMARU**

Aku benci Nejimaru. Benci. Benci. Benci. Titik.

_**_Author vs Actreess_**_

Author : Hyuuga Neji

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji (Author) dan uLieZha (Actreess)

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, PWP, OC, Author's PoV, dll.

Ini konyol! Iya! Konyol pake bingit tingkat tukang kredit. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena ternyata aku bisa cemburu buta gara-gara tingkah konyol author dudul yang selalu membuatku menjadi pemeran utama pria di mayoritas fanfic buatannya. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi, karena dia sama sekali tidak 'ngeh' dengan perasaanku ini!

Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Enak saja dia datang begitu saja, lalu mengambil posisiku sebagai kesayangannya. Selama ini kan aku yang selalu dipeluk olehnya. Aku yang selalu menyediakan dada kekar sebagai tempat bersandar jika dia ingin menangis. Bahkan pahaku sering pegal karena kurelakan untuknya sebagai bantal.

Akan tetapi, sejak kedatangannya di rumah ini, aku tersingkirkan! Aku yang tampan ini dilupakan! Padahal sejak aku menjadi aktornya, akulah yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Akulah yang selalu menjadi sandaran hatinya. Akulah yang terpenting baginya. Dan semua gelar itu, hilang begitu saja gara-gara dia! Aku tidak rela! Sakitnya tuh di sini, pembaca...! Tanpa sadar aku menjedot-jedotkan kepalaku sendiri pada sandaran sofa di ruang santai.

"Lo kenapa, Sekrup?" tiba-tiba kudengar dia bertanya dengan polosnya kepadaku.

Sontak aku berhenti melakukan kesomplakanku barusan. Merapikan rambut panjangku yang berantakan sebisanya, lalu duduk manis seperti seekor anak kucing lapar yang menunggu diberi makan oleh sang majikan. Aku melirik ke arah majikanku, maksudku, author manis berhati iblis yang sedang sibuk memasak di pantry rumah kontrakan kami. Sebal, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke televisi yang sedari tadi menonton kebodohanku.

"Kaga kenapa-napa!" jawabku sekenanya, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya yang aku tahu, kini sedang menghampiriku.

"Lo kenapa sih sebenarnya?" dia bertanya lagi, sambil duduk di sebelahku, menatapku tajam dengan wajah heran.

Aku membalas tatapannya sambil memasang tampang super jutek. Melihatnya memandangiku penuh rasa penasaran, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Namun urung kulakukan karena aku bete, bete, bete! Aku mendengus kesal, lalu membuang mukaku ke tempat sampah, eh, maksudku memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Makan yuk! Gue barusan masak mie soba! Moga-moga ga gatot, hehehe...," ajaknya sambil menepuk pelan pundakku, lalu beranjak dari sampingku.

"Makanan favorit gue, tuh! Asyiiik...!" seruku sambil melompat indah dari sofa, menyusulnya berjalan ke ruang makan.

Tunggu dulu! Dari mana dia tahu kalau makanan favoritku adalah mie soba? Jangan-jangan dia ingin merayuku agar aku tidak ngambek lagi kepadanya? Huh! Jangan harap aku bisa disuap! Tetap waspada, aku kembali bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Dingin dan datar. Seperti dinding rumah di musim salju. Eh?! Maaf, aku lupa di Indonesia tidak ada musim salju.

Tanpa bicara apapun, dia segera duduk di kursi tempat dia biasanya duduk di meja makan. Lalu mengambil semangkuk mie soba dan mengulurkannya kepadaku. Ragu, tapi juga senang karena dia tetap melayaniku seperti biasanya. Aku menarik kursi di seberang meja, tepat di hadapannya, lalu menerima mangkuk itu dengan setengah hati.

"Kenapa, Sekrup? Lo ga suka?" tanya si Dudul sambil memicingkan kedua matanya yang indah dan tajam bagai katana milik Kenshin Himura. "Apa perlu gue suapin?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai menggoda.

Melihat sikapnya yang aneh, aku jadi merinding disko. Seakan semua bulu di tubuhku berdiri seketika, bukan hanya bulu kudukku saja. Sementara dia, tersenyum tipis dan itu membuatnya wajahnya jadi terlihat semakin manis. Sepertinya makanan favoritku sedikit berubah sekarang. Namun aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena diabetes.

Entah apakah dia melihat wajahku berubah menjadi merah, tapi saat ini aku mulai dibakar amarah. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Padahal dia telah mengabaikanku sejak kedatangan Nejimaru-nya itu. Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengungkapkan kemarahanku padanya malam ini! Titik! Eh, tanda seru!

"Malam ini lo tidur sama gue! Jangan sama Nejimaru!" pintaku dengan nada perintah yang pekat dalam intonasi bicaraku.

"Emangnya kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan tampang tak bersoda, eh, berdosa.

"Lo kan milik gue, bukan Nejimaru!" jawabku ketus sambil mendengus.

"Tapi Nejimaru kan milik gue," timpalnya cuek.

Aku melotot kepadanya. Api yang sejak tadi membara di otakku seolah mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya ingin sekali menjitak jidatnya sekuat tenaga. Namun dia malah melengos, sambil tetap menikmati mie soba buatannya.

"Lo pengen gue mutilasi dia?" tanyaku mengancam.

Kini gantian dia yang melotot ke arahku. Aku ingin tertawa karena aku berhasil membuatnya sedikit peduli pada ucapanku. Namun kutahan sekuat tenaga hingga rasanya tekanan darah di dalam tubuhku mendadak meningkat secara drastis. Kulihat dia mulai menurunkan intensitas ketajaman tatapan matanya. Dia justru terpejam, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya udah, kita tidur bertiga, ya?" idenya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ogah! Gue ga suka threesome!" sahutku spontan.

"Kebetulan gue juga ga suka tuh!" timpalnya sependapat.

"Tch! Sebenarnya, apa sih kelebihan dia yang ga gue punya sampai-sampai lo tega nyuekin gue sejak dia dateng ke rumah ini?" tanyaku emosi.

Dia mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaanku yang panjang lebar. Sepertinya otaknya yang dudul itu kesulitan mencari jawaban untuk bisa memuaskan dan meyakinkanku. Dia meletakkan sendok di tangannya, lalu menggaruk kepala. Wajahnya yang ayu kini tampak seperti orang dungu. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum manisnya kembali membuatku penasaran.

"Nejimaru itu enak buat dipeluk. Dia hangat dan empuk. Apalagi pantatnya yang semok itu, hehehe..., mengundang tanganku untuk menepuk-nepuk!" paparnya panjang lebar. "Dan yang jelas, dia ga pernah membalas apapun yang gue lakuin ke dia! Ga kaya lo! Wekz...!" cibirnya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda mendengar penjelasannya. Masa iya karena hal-hal sepele semacam itu, aku dicuekin selama ini? Oh, Tuhan..., kenapa takdirku jelek sekali? Setelah Om Kishi membuatku mati muda dalam kisah Naruto, kini Kau biarkan author dudul ini membuatku mati merana karena rasa cemburu? Tanpa sadar aku mencakar-cakar meja makan.

"Sekrup! Kuku lo patah semua!" seru si Dudul sambil menatap kuku jemariku yang ternyata telah tertancap.

"Gue mo mutilasi Nejimaru! Sekarang!" tandasku tegas dengan suara lebih keras. Aku berdiri dan segera meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Neji!" panggilnya dengan nada cemas. "Jangan, Neji!" cegahnya kian panik.

Kudengar dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusulku. Dia mencekal lenganku dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Aku tidak menepiskannya, tapi dia jadi ikut terseret karena aku tidak menghentikan langkahku.

"Mana Nejimaru?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dari ambang pintu, kulihat Nejimaru duduk cantik di atas ranjang si author dudul dengan wajah memanja. Bahkan tatapan matanya tampak begitu memelas mengiba. Aku segera menghampirinya dan membawanya keluar. Namun dengan sigap, si Dudul merebutnya dari genggaman tanganku.

"Ayolah, Neji! Kenapa sih lo segitu bencinya sama Nejimaru? Padahal gue ngasih dia nama dari nama lo!" ujarnya beralasan, tapi dia mendekap Nejimaru penuh perasaan.

"Tapi dia udah ngerebut posisi gue!" tukasku sambil berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Lo cemburu sama Nejimaru?" dia bertanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan Nejimaru di balik punggungnya agar aku tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Iya! Gue cemburu sama dia!" jawabku singkat.

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Tapi dia kan cuman boneka doang, Neji! Ampun deh lo...!" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Kehilangan fokus, aku manfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mengambil Nejimaru dari tangannya. Boneka anjing berukuran besar itu kini berpindah tangan. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang santai untuk menghindarkan Nejimaru dari rampasan si dudul.

Akan tetapi, ternyata dia tidak mau menyerah untuk menyelamatkan boneka kesayangannya itu. Dia berlari mengejarku dan tanpa kuduga menggelitiki pinggangku. Tanpa sadar genggaman tanganku melonggar, dan Nejimaru terjatuh ke lantai. Si Dudul segera menyambarnya secepat kilat, dan lari tunggang langgang masuk ke kamar.

"Dudul!" panggilku sambil mengejarnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Saat mencapai ambang pintu, dia menutup daun pintu dengan keras hingga hidung mancungku sukses mencium benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dengan mesranya. Rasa ngilu langsung merajai tulang belulang di wajahku. Rasanya seperti tengkorakku mendadak retak. Sementara aku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku, kudengar anak kunci diputar dari dalam kamar.

"DUDULIPREEEEETTT...!" teriakku tanpa sanggup menahan rasa sakit.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Dan kecemburuanku terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan...

_uLie: Sekrup dol..._

_Gue: diem, Dudul!_

_uLie: wkwkwkwk..._

_Gue: *geplak kepala si dudul_

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minnaaa..., muah muah...!


End file.
